The Girl With The Black Hair
by daydreaming8
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are four young small town girls with big dreams. They are best friends and each of them have their own personalities with their own mind. But what will happen if their ways will seperate them from each other or if their dreams wont come true? A story about close friendship, problems and future dreams. Disclaimer: I don't own any character!
1. The Girl With The Black Hair

Rosewood,Thursday afternoon, Hanna and Aria are shopping. They are walking through the streets talking about the new fall trends when they saw a boy sitting on the street in front of a shop- window. The boy who was probably 20 or a little bit older, was playing the guitar and singing a song which they both didnt't know.

Aria directly turned to Hanna and asked: 'Hanna, can we please just stop for a few minutes, I really want to hear that song?'

'Aria, always the same with you.., but alright stay here , I will quickly go to the new shop i saw these pretty shoes last week, I will come back here in about 20 minutes', Hanna said to Aria.

'Okay', Aria replied. Aria was watching the boy with enthusiasm. She always loved the music since her childhood and she also plays the guitar for 4 years and wrote her own songs. As the song ends a few people clapped. The boy thanked and looked around. Aria smirked at him. but the boy grimly looked at her. Some people went on, however, a girl asked

'Can you play one more song? '

Aria sized her up with a tense face. The girl which was about 19 years old, had black hair, bright skin and her black skinny jeans matches her long thin legs very well. The boy looked at her and said ' Sure, I can , here is my newest song, maybe one of you will understand my current situation...'

He started singing and Aria was listening carefully and thinking about the meaning of the song. The girl with the black hair was holding her phone as if she would record the song while Aria was deep in her thoughts. The song was lower than the other one but really beautiful. Aria's thoughts were interrupted when the girl with the dark hair appealed to her.

'Hey you know the boy?' she asked. 'No, Aria said ,and you?' she asked back not really interested in a small talk.' No ', the girl answered ,but I will immediately speak to him afterwards.' -' Well then', Aria replied while turning to the boy again who stopped singing and now was packing his guitar into the bag. Hanna came back and said while moving towards Aria ' Sorry that it took so long but I had a little conversation with the woman in the shop because my shoes were sold out and she said that I should come around the next couple days because they will get a new delivery.'- ' No problem but what is in this bag?'-asked Aria points at the bag in Hanna's right hand. –' Well, they had shoes for sale..., I couldn't resist because I was so frustrated, you know?'-Hanna responded with shifty eyes.- ' Hanna, Hanna, Hanna you have so many shoes, you lend Emily two of your good old sneakers and Spencer boots, come on you should wait till next week when you will buy the ones you really wanted at first', Aria replied with laughter.

The girl with the black hair was now standing next to the boy who was holding his guitar and probably wanted to go. Aria was watching them secretly while Hanna was asking her something. ' Helloo somebody's home?- Hanna said trying to get Aria's attention. Aria quickly turned to Hanna saying ' What?, Sorry i was just looking at the..at the accessory shop right there..'- ' Haha ,No you are not! You are looking at the cute guitar boy right next to this girl with the black hair and these adorable shoes.., what did this cute boy do to you that you are totally distracted ?' Hanna said looking at the shoes and then turning to Aria's face again. ' No, it's nothing!, it was just a nice song, but for me the boy seems to be really conceited don't you think? –she asked while still trying to watch them. ' I don't know, but he totally fits your type.., dark hair.., little mysterious ..'- Hanna said with a smile. ' Stop it Hanna, he is not my type.., come let's go and take the bus real quick!' – Aria answered with a little angry voice. As Hanna turned to left side moving forward to the street, Aria looked at the boy for the last time who was still talking with the girl. The boy looked straight into her face and gave her a wink and then turned back to the girl. Aria was confused and didn't really know for what this should be. Still surprised about his wink, she was moving to Hanna and they both walking to the bus station.


	2. Together Or Alone?

At the bus, on their way back home, Aria keeps thinking about the boy with the guitar.

**Aria's Thoughts**:

Hanna is right, I have a favour for such mysterious boys.. but i mean he winked to me after he looked at me like I'm disgusting.., it feels really strange. For some reason I want to see him again..,but I'm sure the girl with the black hair will be there again as well. So I have no idea, but his music totally impressed me and I think he wants to tell a story somehow. If he hadn't been acting like an idiot, I would ask him so many questions about his music and their stories, but now I'm really not sure. I've met enough idiots who were really nice at the beginning but it turned out that they still had a thing for their ex-girlfriend or they wanted to meet 24/7. No, I really don't want to be interested in someone who is not worth it.

Emily got in the bus and welcomed both. Hanna directly showed her the new shoes, she bought currently. Emily had swim practice and was now on her way home so she was a little bit exhausted but she still wanted to know about their day.

Hanna starts to tell

' We have met a mysterious boy with a guitar on the street and lets say Aria might not only liked his music style... haha and to prove it, she was really absent when i was trying to tell her something about..'

' No I wasn't .., Aria interrupted Hanna, I was just looking around'.

' And looking around means " at him" in Aria's language.., it is okay Aria, don't be ashamed. I agree with you he is kind of cute, just admit it?! Hanna said.

' Alright girls, he is cute and of course i really liked his music' Aria confessed.

' A mysterious musician of course, but did you talked to him? ' Emily asked.

'No, I didn't!.. But when me and Hanna were about to go, he slightly gave me wink which confuses me because once before he looked at me like I'm freak, it was a really strange situation..So you see he is not worth our conversation and besides i might not see him again, so can we please just talk about something else or more important? For example...Alison's stupid house party tomorrow? 'Aria asked to switch the topic real quick.

' That doesn't mean anything Aria, of course he acted that way, but if you see him again ,he might behave differently. Don't give up immediatly just wait until next time. Guys are not ALWAYS the same. There are also exceptations!' Emily said with a smile.

'Emily is right, wait until next time!, but yes Alsion's party. I still don't have my shoes.., so we have to go somewhere tomorrow so that I get another pair of shoes. Do somebody wanna join me?' Hanna asked.

'Sorry guys, I totally forgot to mention, I need to get out at this station , I have promised my parents that I will fetch Mike at the bowling center and meet my Mum and Dad at the restaurant near the bowling center. We haven't been to a restaurant for over a year so I will text you later girls, bye .'Aria said as she stood up and went to the bus door.

'Okay Aria bye, greet them from us' Hanna answered

'So Hanna, can we please focus on the important things first now ? I mean I heard that Aria's parents have arguments at the moment and she hadn't even told them about the party so I assume that their parents probably won't let her go to Alison's place. Besides, last night Alison told me that 40 people will come to her place and I'm sure that Toby is invited to her's too, so do you know if Spencer knows about that ?..Or did you acctually heard something from her because I don't ? Emily asked. Hanna looked a lit bit confused about Emily's swicth of the topic but answered..

'Hmm we will see what she will text us later because maybe she is lucky and her parents will let her go..let's have some hope.., 40 people that's awesome.. ' , Hanna stopped for a while thinking about the new boys in town ...but continued ' but no , I haven't heard anything from Spencer. Maybe she has to do something for her stupid sister or she is helping the Hasting's house maid because she feels sorry for her. Yes, Toby will be there. Alison told me two days ago and she said that she doesn't really care about the thing between him and Spencer, they are not children anymore and that there are still other people so they might not see each other if they don't want to.'

' Sure, but you know Spencer, she can't see him dancing with other girls or even talking to them, it's too much for her. We should talk about it in the afternoon , together with Aria' Emily ended this topic.

' I have to get out the next station, but i want to tell you something real quick. I forgot to mention before that when Me and Aria went to the bus station, I saw this girl with the black hair. She was next to the guitar boy and I'm sure Aria had seen her too. So she might be a little bit jealous or even not amused about that. And you know Aria, after her last boyfriend she will directly stop having interest for somebody who might have many female friends or seems to be like every other boy for her. ' Hanna quickly mentioned before she went to the bus door.

'Alright Hanna , I'll keep that in mind!' Emily replied when Hanna jumped out of the bus.

On her way home, Hanna thought about the party a while but then another thought crossed her mind real quick which concerns her a lot lately. Her care about her mum and his new lover.

Her parents are divorced, her father lives alone and her mother lives in an appartment with her. At the begging it was always them and nobody else. But suddenly when she came home once, she saw a man sitting a the couch. She was confused but didn't t tell her mum about her feelings. At first she thought this man is somebody who is working at their appartment for a while but then it turned out that he is her mother's new boyfriend. It was a big shock for Hanna and she cried really hard. She was so mad at her mother because acctually it was her father who told her about the realtionship. He knew it from the neighborhood and eventually he told her about it. At this point Hanna directly had to accept the situation at home even if she felt sad and mad at the same time. Her mother admitted her realationship with Ted Wilson and felt sorry that she didn't tell Hanna the truth by herelf. So Hanna is still sad about that and don't speak so much at home. She feels not acceptable and she doesn't even know this man. Everthing has changed since then.

She opened the door and wanted to go upstairs quickly but her mother came to the door and stopped her.

'Hey Hanna, how was your shopping day?'

' Good, I'll take a shower now so see ya'- Hanna answered

'But..'her mother started to reply, but Hanna just walked upstairs into her room.

Their, she sat on her bed and took her phone to called Spencer who took her call.

**So guys who is excited for the next chapter?, What will happend on Alison's party? Will Aria even go there? **


	3. The Inside And The Outside

**In the restraunt Aria , her brother Mike and their parents got a bottle of water before they ordered their meal in sequence. As soon as they ordered their meal, Aria's mother tried to start a conversation. **

'So Aria I saw Spencer this morning and she looked really stressed, any idea what's going on with her ? 'Ella asked.

'Well, I guess she is helping her sister and you know the Hastings..if they are planning something it will be something big. I think Spencer told me last time that her parents are abroad and they acctually have an important appointment next week so they need their servers to get everything organised and done. But I'll ask her tomorrow...eh I mean when I see her next time, probably gonna call her when we are back.' Aria told them nervously

'Tomorrow?' Brian asked 'What is your plan for tomorrow or rather the whole weekend?

'Yeah sorry I totally fogot to ask you .., tomorrow is a party at Alison's house and...'

'No Aria' Byran directly interrupted, ' I know Alison and I know that her partys will be till the early morning like 5 AM and her house is not close to ours , how will you come home?

' But Dad come on everyone will be there Emily , Spencer , Hanna just everyone. I can't miss that. Please let me go, Mum what do you say?

'I don't know , I mean if everyone's gonna be there and it won't take so long..I would probably say yes why not?' Ella replied.

' Of couse you are agreed, like always ..but..'Byron started but Ella interrupted him

'No it's not true, but she is old enough to go on a party and i trust her that she is sensible and keep care on herself. '

' I trust her too but thats not the point. It happens so much nowadays and if you would read the newspaper, you would probably know that so much happens in the trains even if they are not directly involved , still people get hurt sometimes.' Byron told them.

' I know Dad and I know you just worrying but I'm old enough and I can keep care of myself. I won't drive home alone. Hanna and Emily will be with me and you know we always leave at the same time when we are on a party so you don't need to worry. Also I assure you that I won't stay so long' Aria tried to convince her father.

'Okay Aria, you are allowed to go there but just on one condition, you call me when you want to leave and I'll fetch you and the girls if they want to, at her house then. 'Byron said to her.

'Noooo Dad , seriously? I mean come on , I'm not a baby anymore and I told you that I won't drive alone..Mum say something ? Aria begged.

' Sorry Aria, but be happy that you are allowed to go , so accept it this time and next time you will tell us ealier and we have more time to talk about it and maybe find a good solution where everyone will be quite content with'-Ella answered with a smile

' So now you heard your mother , either I'll fetch you at Alison's place when you call me or you won't go there.' – Byron said to her.

' Dinner is coming by the way '- Mike told them ,who was distracted by his mobile while they were discussing and now got a little attention.

**The server gave them their meals and asked if they want anthing else, but they didn't so the server walked away.**

' Okay fine.'- Aria answered with a little anger starting to focus on her Chicken Salad.

_SWITCH_

In her room, Hanna tried to deny thinking about her situation at home which was difficult ,so she called Spencer. Spencer took her call.

'Hi Hanna'

' Hey Spence, What are you doing?, we all haven't heard from you, did somethng happend?' Hanna asked.

' I'm so sorry, I know i should have text you guys but I am so busy right now. My parents aren't here and for their appointment next week they ordered some server to organize everything and they told Melissa to keep an eye on that and to get everything done what they have written on a list which they left behind for her. But you know Melissa, she doesn't feel like helping or something. I woke up last morning and what did she do? She left me a note behind which says 'Have fun to organize everthing sweet little sis, I know our parents will be proud like always'. I mean like WHAT IS SHE DOING?

"I'm Sorry Spence ! But it doesn't really surprise me.., so wil you come to Alison's party?"

"Hmm, yes I thought about it and even I have to organize everything, I will definitely go there to have some fun. But I will come later because I have to wait till the assistants will leave. So I will see you there right? And is Aria allowed to go ? "

" Glad to hear that because you need some free time and have some fun with your girls" She emphazised the word Girls unintentionally and quickly goes on " ..and yes I assume Aria will come even if she has to lie to their parents "

" Good, but Hanna what did you mean with your GIRLS? Is there something you want to tell me?"

" No..., yes.. okay I have to , but don't get mad at me , i just want to be honest with you..acctually me and the girls wanted to tell you it together "

" Yes, so tell me " Spencer demanded her.

" Alison invited Toby to her party.."Hanna said to her.

There was a little silence till Spencer replied.

" Okay , where is the problem" Spencer answered with a broken voice.

" No Spence, I know you for so long so you can't act like that in front of me even if I don't see you through the phone, but I noticed you sadness in your voice! We are their for you Spence, no matter what happens we will stay with you. "

" Thank you! I appreciate it. But don't worry, I'm almost over him. And I don't need to talk to him, there are other people as well.!"

" Yeah sure!" Hanna answered.

After a little break Spencer began to ask

" So what about you? How are you? Spencer asked

" I'm fine"Hanna answered dryly

" No Hanna seriously, like you know me for so long i do that eigher. What is going on?"

" ahh hmm.. my mum you know..it is not that easy to handel another man since we moved , it's such a change but i need to accept it as soon as possible. And yes I'm trying."

" Oh Hanna, take as much time as you need. Don't put so much pressure on yourself. Of course it is not that easy. Everyone would understand your position and you don't need to be ashamed of your feelings. So if there is something I can do, feel free to call me okay? And don't say yes if you doesn't mean it, you know? I don't want to hear that if you have cried last night and nobody was there to be with you!"

" Yes okay Spencer, i understand that..and ..

Hanna's mum interrupted her talk as she entered Hanna's room because Hanna left the door open. As Spencer heard Maren's voice coming closer she said

" Okay Hanna let's talk about it tomorrow, I still have to call some people for the appointment! Have a good night, and text me if there is something you want to talk about"

" Thanks Spencer , good night, bye" Hanna quickly shut down her phone before looking at her mother who was about to sit on Hanna's bed next to her.

**Hey guys , sry that you had to wait so long but my laptop needed to be fixed so i could't upload my next chapter which was almost finished! But here is it and now i have time to continue on writing ! Hope you like this chapter , please feel free to send me some reviews.**

**So what will Maren tell her daughter and who will Alison's party be? ****Next chapter...**

**Again I don't own any of the PLL cast. **


	4. Mr Mysterious

**Hey guys so here is chapter 4...i hope you like it!**

Next Day. In the morning at Hanna's house

When I woke up I directly went in to the bathroom to get ready for school. After I was finished, I graped my bag and went downstairs. My mum was already sitting on the table...wasn't there as usual because I had to get up early for work. I went straight to the refrgender and took a bottle of water as my mum started talking to me.

"Morning honey, how did you sleep? "She asked like every morning

"Good and you?" I answered

"I'm fine, so it's Friday what are your planes for the weekend?"

" I already told you that me and the girls are going to Alison's party. Do you actually listen to me or were you somewhere else ? I replied with an annoying voice not really interested in communicate especially in the early morning when i hadn't had my coffee yet.

" Don't talk to me like that Hanna, I just wasn't sure if plans have changed.!"

" Fine, I'm sorry but I need my coffee and I have to fetch Aria at her house and drive to school now " I replied to quickly finish our small talk. I wanted to get out of the house before it gets to late for school.

" Well then I won't cross your way so that later it would be my fault that you girls are too late... Don't forget your keys!" She reminds me because i often forget my keys and when I'm outside I noticed that I left them and in the morning I can't waste a few more minutes on something stupid.

" YEESS!" I answered with a little anger in my voice because sure it is annoning to hear it almost every day.

So Hanna slipped away, out of the house and got in her car. She drove over to Aria's house where she was waiting outside. She got into her car and gave her a big hug.

" Hey Hanna how are you?"she asked.

" I'm fine and you? Did you acctually see the boy on the street again because I definetly have to go shopping after school. I don't have any shoes they would match to my dress I bought two weeks ago. I hope I'll find one. When we were in the city last time, you remember the shoes I really wanted to have. The ones which were sold out? I hope that the lady keep her promise and they already got new ones. Otherwise I have to hurry and find another pair of shoes. "

Hanna focused on street while talking to Aria who was listening to her constantly. She was a really good listener even if it was about shoes and Hanna's " obsession"

" Well, I may have time to join because I already know what I will wear at Alison's party.

or don't you want somebody as a company? She smiled at her with amuse emphazising the " I" . "

" Yeah well better than nothing right? "Hanna replied sarcastically.

They always teased each other. Not just Hanna and Aria, all the girls had the same sense of humor except Alison's she sometimes goes to far or in a way that it could hurt someone easily. The problem is that you can't really say how she means it and that makes it more complicated to have conversation like that.

Once they arrived school they headed to the girls who were standing outside with everyone holding a cup of coffee like always. They said hello to each other and went inside. The first class were history for Alison, Hanna , Aria and Spencer. Emily went to her class which was English.

"See you at the cafeteria later." Emily said walking in the other direction.

" Okay bye Em",Alison said watching her walking away but then focused on the girls again who almost arrived the classroom.

" So girls are you excited for tonight? Did you already get your outfits especially you Hanna..?, she gave her a glance, and then quickly moved on..

..there will be so many people and i assure you girls, each of you will have fun, I mean Aria you just have to let go the past and relax, I'm sure there will be lots of mysterious guys tonight, Alison laughed a little bit by saying that but then turned to Spencer and said

" And you my love, use your freedom and just enjoy it. Don't think about Toby that much, leave him behind and move on. This party is acctually the best thing that could happend to you, try to make him jealous and...

Spencer interrupted her. She threw an angry look at her.

" Be quiet Ali, it's out of your buisness and don't take a hand over something you are not involved with! I'm sick of not showing my true feelings and kind of prentending I'm fine" Spencer answered annoyed as went to her chair to sit down.

That was the thing about Alison, she is really honest but sometimes she doesn't think about what she is saying and

"Girls, calm down, Spencer can do whatever she wants to do and Alison you can do eigher. It's not worth a fight. So Ali, about the outfit ..." Hanna tried to start but suddenly was interrupted by Mr. Smith.

Mr Smith was their history teacher and a really nice and funny man. He was one of the teachers you are glad to have and who won't make you feel like shit when you say something wrong and you don't need to be afraid of raising your hand. He always tries to help his students in all respects.

Mr. Smith closed the door and sat down in the front. After 20 minutes of talking about the latest homework, somebody was knocked at the door.

"This must be the new student who is directly late at his first day at school..., shoke his head and continued..,"bad first impression".. Mr. Smith said with a big smile on his face. Before he could give his permission to let him enter the room, the door opened and a boy walked into the classroom. As well as Mr. Smith assumed, the boy was the new student.

Mr. Smith stood up and they shook hands.

The boy directly get the attention from almost every student, especially from the girls.

Hanna quickly turned to the back, where Aria was sitting behind her. Aria was looking into her book, not really interested what was going on in the front. Hanna flipped at her to get her attention. Hanna looked surprised so that Aria gave her a strange look.

" Why are you looking at me like that, it's getting creepy?" she asked. But then she looked at the front and saw him.

It was the boy Hanna and she had seen in the city the other day.

Aria's PTV

I was shocked when I saw HIM . Again he looked...nice..no... seriously he was more than nice he was hot. He still looked kind of mysterious and you would probably call him a bad guy. He was wearing black jeans with a nice fitting white v-neck thirt, a black leather jacket and Vans. He had tunnels in each of his ears and his dark hair fits his whole outfit perfectly. Like everyone, I stared at him as well, even if I tried my best not to because I felt a little bit weird that I saw him before.

When Mr. Smith introduced the boy, everyone got to know his name which was Ezra. He sat down on the left side of the class room and Mr. Smith continue with our homework. I looked at him a couple of times but he didn't noticed. The lesson went by really fast and when the bell rang everybody went out the door. As Esra wanted to get out the classroom, Mr. Smith stopped him and Ezra went to his desk.

They talked about something while me and the girls went outside the room straight to our lockers, where we met Emily again.

" So lets go to the cafeteria, i need to tell you guys some more things about tonight" Alison said walking to the cafetaria. We followed her to the table where we all got a seat.

" Ariaaaaa", Hanna said with a smile, " now it is your chance to get in contact with the new cuty Ezra.

" Ohh Hanna, Shup up !"I replied.

" Well, Aria don't be crazy, every girl wants him, not that I think you would never have any chances but as your friend I would't suggest you to try something because he will hurt you!" Alison added.

I know somebody had told her what happened in the city with Hanna and I don't have a problem with that but if there is a new boy in our school Alison always pretended to know him as if she would known him for such long time.

When I looked around I saw Ezra coming up to us. Alison stopped him when he was next to our table.

" So you are Esra, the new student in our history class, who got all the attention when he was 20 minutes too late?!" Alison asked him with a sharpy tone.

" Yes, I am Esra the new student who just want to go to school like everyone. But sorry darling, it is not my fault that you are jealous !" Ezra replied.

Alison raised her eyebrow at him and looked a little bit shoked and annoyed at the same time. Me and the gírls were following their conversation silently. When he said that, I smiled a little bit because not so many people have ever said something like that to her because they were to afraid.

"Okaaaay.., SOOO before it's getting too funny here , I stopped you because I want to ask you if you would come to my house party tonight. It will be huge. You should't miss a party like that when you new here. The cool kids will be there and according to my information you already know Aria and Hanna. I'm sure they will help you to get in contact with the important people."

" I'll think about it, thanks."he said walking forward to some girls who were waving at him.

" Alison was it really necessary to offer him that Hanna and me will helf him?" I asked her.

" Aria is right, you should have asked them before !" Spencer added.

" Of course it was necessary, I will prove you guys that he is a bad guy who play with all girls and he don't care about hurting them." Alison justifed her action.

"Em, what's wrong with you, you don't say something?"Spencer asked Emily, also to switch the subject.

" Yeah, I'm fine but I need to ask Mrs. Jackson something about our english test next week so I'll see you at Alison's party because like every Friday I have P.E the last two lessons." Emily went out of the cafeteria.

"She acted weird, didn't she?" Hanna asked.

" YES!" all of us answered at the same time.

We talked about the party tonight but nothing really interesting. The break was almost over and my next lesson was science with Mr. Adams who was alright but doen't like late arrivals. So I went to my class and waited till the lesson was over and we got our homework. It was not much to do but still science is kind of boring sometimes.

Once I went out of the I saw the girls and went straight to them.

" Okay girls, see you tonight" Alison said to us.

" Yeah, bye see you there". Spencer replied

" I'm looking forward to it, bye" Hanna said looking at her phone.

"Bye!" I said as the last one.

_SWITCH_

At the parking lot Hanna looked at her phone.

" It is my mother". She said looking at Aria.

" Take it, it could be serious" Aria suggested her.

Hanna ended her phone call.

" So?" Aria asked

" My mother bought the shoes I saw in the city. She wanted to assure that I won't go to the city to buy them because she already bought them. I know she just did it because she still feels guilty about everything what happened. But for now I don't care, I need the shoes for tonight."Hanna replied as she took her keys.

" Hanna hanna hanna.., well whatever than let's drive home"

**I'm sorry that this chapter is not about the party but I had the idea to introduce Ezra now. So the party will be the next chapter but I have more ideas now to continue the story. So tell me what you think! R&R**


End file.
